Sneasel
| backcolor= | name='Sneasel'| jname=(ニューラ Nyula)| image=Sneasel.png| ndex=215| evofrom=None| evointo=Weavile| gen=Generation II| pronun= SNEE-zul | hp=55| atk=95| def=55| satk=35| sdef=75| spd=115| total=430| species=Sharp Claw Pokémon| type= / | height=2'11"| weight=21.0 lbs| ability=Inner Focus Keen Eye Wicked Thief (Dream World)| color='Teal'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }}Sneasel (Japanese: ニューラ Nyula) is a / -type Pokémon. Appearance Sneasel looks like a black weasel with sharp claws. It has a tail made of what looks like feathers with its left ear in a similar fashion. It also has a yellow-orange oval shaped gem on its chest and forehead. Special Abilities Its abilities are Keen Eye or Inner Focus. Keen Eye prevents it from losing Accuracy. Inner Focus prevents it from flinching. It is thought to be very good at ninja skills as it is known to move at high speeds to attack opponents. Evolution This Pokémon evolves into Weavile while holding Razor Claw and is leveled up at night. In the anime Sneasel first appeared in the fourth Pokémon movie, Celebi: Voice of the Forest, as one of the three Shadow Pokémon used by the main villain (the other two being Scizor and Tyranitar). Another one, in the episode "Pop Goes the Sneasel!" caused trouble for the Silver Conference of Johto when it blocked people access to the Sacred Fire of Ho-Oh, which was needed for the festivities. It was captured by a trainer from Hoenn named Harrison and subsequently used in the Conference. Sneasel was one of the two featured Pokémon in the episode "Hail To the Chef!" A female Sneasel also appeared in the Battle Frontier episode "Duels of the Jungle!" with its evolved form, Weavile. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Route 28, Mt. Silver (Night)| gsrarity=Uncommon| crystal=Ice Path (Night)| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Icefall Cave (Leafgreen Only)| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Routes 216 and 217, Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Snowpoint Temple| dprarity=Common| platinum=Routes 216 and 217, Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Snowpoint Temple| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Mt. Silver| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Giant Chasm| bwrarity=Rare| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Sneasel| gold=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy.| silver=Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind.| crystal=This cunning Pokémon hides in the cover of darkness, waiting to attack its prey.| ruby=Sneasel scale trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while its parents are away.| sapphire=Sneasel scale trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while its parents are away.| emerald=Sneasel scale trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while its parents are away.| firered=Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind.| leafgreen=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy.| diamond=It feeds on eggs stolen from nests. Its sharply hooked claws rip vulnerable spots on prey.| pearl=It is extremely vicious and will not stop attacking until its foe is incapable of moving.| platinum=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away.| heartgold=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy.| soulsilver=Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind.| black=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away.| white=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *Sneasel and its evolution, Weavile are the only type Pokémon, other than those that are part , to learn Surf. *Sneasel has the highest Speed of all Pokémon that can evolve. Its name is a play on "sneaky" and "weasel". Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon